StarClan
StarClan are the deceased Warrior ancestors of the Clans who live on in spirit form after dying, and watch over the living Clan cats. There is no specific leader for StarClan, since there are many cats from all five Clans that work together, although most cats see Star as a possible Leader for StarClan. They are responsible for sending prophecies and omens to the living cats. DESCRIPTION General StarClan are the deceased ancestors, descendants, and Clanmates of the Clan cats. Cats are only allowed to join StarClan when they die if they have lived an honorable life and followed StarClan's code. If a cat doesn't live an honorable life, then that cat will end up in the Dark Forest, also known as the Place of No Stars. StarClan cats don't have to be in a Clan at the time of their death to be welcomed to StarClan, showing that Kittypets, Rogues and Loners can be accepted into StarClan. When a Clan cat dies, they will be guided to StarClan by a deceased cat who played an important part in their life, such as a Mentor or a cherished family member. When a cat dies and goes to join StarClan, they merely close their eyes and reopen them. When a Leader loses a life, that life appears in StarClan as a very faint copy of the leader, but they are unable to communicate in any way to other StarClan cats until the Leader loses their final life. StarClan cats leave starry paw prints, their eyes shine like stars, and their pelts glow with a strange light that makes them look like they have stars in their fur. Frost sparkles at their paws and glitters in their eyes. Their pelts shine like ice and carry all the scents of the seasons: the tang of winter, the green scent of summer, the musk of autumn, and the sweet blossom of spring. The cats' spirits remain in StarClan forever, looking over the generations of Clan cats. It is impossible for a StarClan cat to be killed again, such as it is impossible for a Place Of No Stars cat to die once more. Relation to Living Cats StarClan act somewhat like guardians to the living Clan cats, often warning them of dangers ahead or to guide them in times of need. Ancestors usually watch over the living cats of their former Clan, and especially over cats who were close to them in their lifetime. Living cats visit StarClan in their dreams, although StarClan cats are able to appear even in the waking world, but such appearances are rare. Medicine Cats are specially bonded with StarClan, and they are the cats who are usually contacted by their ancestors. At every half-moon, the Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices of each Clan go to their sacred place, the Starpond, to speak with their ancestors, to seek advice or to learn of things awaiting in their futures. To receive the signs of StarClan, medicine cats drink the cool water of the Starpond to initiate their dreams. Besides medicine cats, StarClan cats sometimes send messages to leaders. Warriors, though it is uncommon, are known to have received prophetic dreams, or even non-Clan cats such as Brock, when he was given the quest to rebuild the clans. Other creatures, such as Dawnsun the dog, may also be given a warning or prophecy for the Clans. All Clan cats give thanks to StarClan after catching prey for the life the prey has given to feed the Clan. Ceremonies All Clan Ceremonies are believed to be supervised by StarClan. The Clan leader performing a Ceremony calls upon the warrior ancestors, and promotes a cat to their new rank by the powers of StarClan. The leader asks that StarClan welcome them by a new name, such as when a kit is named an Apprentice. StarClan has the greatest role during leadership ceremonies, giving the new leader their nine lives and new name. Each of the lives are granted by a single ancestor, usually a cat the new leader had cherished when the cat was alive such as a loved family member or mentor. When a life is granted to a leader, they are given a special gift or attribute to make them a good leader, such as endurance, courage or strength. Life in StarClan Once a cat reaches StarClan, they learn all about the territories, including the story of FireClan, EarthClan, WaterClan, AirClan and ForestClan. Cats in StarClan keep their look, age and battle scars, however, they gain much more energy. They also do not age in StarClan. Cats who die keep their name at the highest rank they had or would have achieved, unless they don't think they deserve it. There is always plenty of prey, so hunting is easy, and cats have no defined tasks (such as hunting and training). They are free to do as they please, so they are mostly content except when seeing living cats suffer. StarClan has no hierarchy, and each cat respects each other, although cats respect those who were their Leaders or Mentors in the living world. StarClan has no defined leader, although most StarClan cats see Star, Stonespirit and the founders of the clans as the Leaders of StarClan. There is also no defined Deputy. Usually, StarClan cats do not send dreams to any living cats except on special occasions. Other Ancestors The opposite of StarClan is the Place Of No Stars, or Dark Forest, which is where cats who had committed the worst possible crimes when they had lived go when they die. It has a sort of border with StarClan's hunting grounds, appearing as a slope of mist leading into the darkness. StarClan cats can enter the Place of No Stars, but when they do, they risk being unable to escape, and will be trapped forever in the dark, eerily lit forest. Cats who end up at the Place of No Stars, on the other hand, have no choice but to stay where they are. As it is the case with Clawstar, Leopardstar and Ravenstar, Leaders who go to the Place Of No Stars lose their Leader names, as all of their nobility has been lost when they entered that wretched place. The Tribe of the Sharp Rocks have their own spirit ancestors, the [[Tribe of Endless Hunting|'Tribe of Endless Hunting']] and the [[Tribe of Shattered Hope|'Tribe of Shattered Hope']], which are the Tribe equivalents of StarClan and the Place Of No Stars respectively. The Tribe of Endless Hunting do not send dreams to the Tribe cats, but instead send prophecies through moonlight patterns and and the sound of water droplets in The Cave of Echoes. These signs are sent to the Tribe's Healer, the Stoneteller. Kittypets, Loners and Rogues also have their own spirit ancestors, the [[Fortune Meadow|'Fortune Meadow']] and the [[Shadow Ditch|'Shadow Ditch']] which are also the equivalents of StarClan and the Place Of No Stars respectively. The Fortune Meadow does not send prophecies through dreams, but through living cats instead. When a prophecy is given, a Fortune Meadow cat possesses a cat or another animal near the prophecy's receiver and talks through them in an eerie voice to tell the cat the prophecy. Cats who have been possessed by a Fortune Meadow cat usually do not remember it at all. Cats are able to walk with one or more of the spiritual ancestors, as long as they believe in each of them. TERRITORY StarClan's hunting grounds are described as two mountains covered in forest separated by a starry river, a land of mist and shadows. For the living cats, StarClan's territory appears as a large, cloudy-looking swath of stars, which, to humans, is the Milky Way. Clan cats believe that, upon dying and joining StarClan, a new star appears in Silverpelt. On the other hand, the stars are sometimes regarded as representing the living cats instead of the dead ones. When the Clans travel to a new territory, StarClan follows them in the sky so they can continue watching over them. When SkyClan moved to a new territory, their ancestors separated from StarClan and left with them. When the remaining four Clans left the forest and went to live by the lake, StarClan traveled along with them through unknown sky paths. Five Stones The sacred places of the Clans exist in both the waking world and StarClan's hunting grounds. The Five Stones are one of these locations. The Five Stones are the most commonly seen landmark in the cats dreams when visiting StarClan (such as a cat during their Leadership Ceremony). Misty Valley The Misty Valley is a place in StarClan territory. It is mentioned that the Misty Valley is somewhat of StarClan's Camp. KNOWN MEMBERS [[FireClan|'FireClan']] * Amberflame * Barkclaw * Barkleap * Batstar * Blackwing * Blazefang * Bramblestripe * Bravestar * Brownfang * Chivewhisker * Clearstar * Coalfur * Dawnstar * Dovestar * Dustpool * Duststar * Eeltooth * Finchstar * Firestar * Frecklestar * Frostblaze * Gorsewhisker * Grayleap * Harestar * Hawkflutter * Haystar * Hazelstripe * Hickorystar * Honeyheart * Ivyfur * Ivystar * Jaggedfang * Leopardleap * Lichenfoot * Lizardblaze * Lostfoot * Molegaze * Moonstar * Moosestar * Needleclaw * Nightstar * Nightwhisper * Otterkit * Palespeck * Parsleyleaf * Poppy * Rockpelt * Ryestar * Sablespots * Sharpstar * Shroomspots * Slatepelt * Snailnose * Snakestar * Softdust * Sparkstar * Stormstripe * Swallowflight * Timberclaw * Thistleweed * Thunderscar * Sharpthistle * Vinefur * Whitestep * Wildberry * Wildfern * Windpool * Wreneye * Yellowgaze [[EarthClan|'EarthClan']] * Acornheart * Alderfall * Alderleaf * Amberstar * Appleleaf * Ashblaze * Ashtail * Barlow * Beaverpelt * Beechpelt * Beetlefang * Berrybush * Birchleaf * Birdflight * Blazestar * Bluewater * Bluewing * Brackenstar * Brackenthorn * Brookstar * Browneyes * Cinderpaw * Cinderstripe * Cloudfoot * Crackedbark * Crookedfoot * Cypressbranch * Dapplespots * Darkfur * Dawnheart * Dawnlight * Deertail * Dovefeather * Dovetalon * Duskstar * Dustfoot * Eaglefeather * Earthstar * Ebonyclaw * Ebonyheart * Emberfall * Emberkit * Falconkit * Falconclaw * Ferrettail * Fireleaf * Firestorm * Flamepaw * Flamewhisker * Flashfur * Flashpelt * Flowerpatch * Foxtail * Gingerclaw * Gingerkit * Goldenclaw * Goldenflame * Goldenwing * Graynose * Graystar * Graytail * Haretail * Hazelpelt * Heavyheart * Hillstar * Honeypad * Houndeye * Iceshard * Icestar * Jayskin * Lightning * Lionkit * Lionclaw * Lionstar * Littletail * Longwhisker * Mallowflower * Mallowkit * Mallowpelt * Maplestar * Marigold * Marshpelt * Marshwater * Minnowcloud * Minnowkit * Mistleberry * Mistyeyes * Moonheart * Moonlight * Morningsky * Morningstar * Mudkit * Mudtail * Nighteyes * Nightfrost * Nikki * Oakbark * Oakleaf * Oaktail * Olivetail * Owlfeather * Owltalon * Paleskin * Patchcloud * Patchskin * Pearl * Pebblepaw * Pinefrost * Pinetail * Pumpkin * Quickstar * Rabbitear * Rabbitleap * Rabbitkit * Raccoonkit * Raggedtail * Ratfur * Rattail * Ratwhisker * Redfoot * Riversplash * Russetblaze * Sandheart * Sandstar * Shadypool * Sharpclaw * Sharpeyes * Shellnose * Silverbreeze * Silverfox * Skystar * Slateheart * Slatestar * Sleeksong * Smokeheart * Smokepelt * Snakegaze * Snowfern * Snowfrost * Soulkit * Specklenose * Star * Stonekit * Stormeye * Stormflower * Stumpyfoot * Sunblaze * Sweetheart * Sweetsong * Swiftrain * Swiftwing * Tallbark * Tallfern * Thistlefoot * Thornfur * Thornstrike * Thrushflight * Thunderstar * Tigerstripe * Tinystep * Toadleg * Vinetail * Violet * Wasptoe * Webnose * Webwhisker * Whiteflower * Whiteleaf * Wildstar * Windspots * Windstar * Wishstar * Wolfmuzzle * Yellowfoot [[WaterClan|'WaterClan']] * Birchclaw * Brightstar * Carpwhisker * Crabstar * Crowgaze * Dandelionpetal * Drizzle * Eaglewing * Eelstar * Finchfeather * Firconestar * Frostpool * Goldenstar * Gooseflutter * Hawkstar * Hollyfur * Juniperstar * Lakestar * Laurelleaf * Leafbranch * Leaftrail * Littlemouse * Loudcry * Lynxstar * Mintleaf * Mudsplash * Otterstar * Peachseed * Pearclaw * Pebblefrost * Pigeonstar * Pikestar * Quietstar * Quietstorm * Reedstar * Reedstripe * Rubblestar * Sagestar * Seedstar * Silverswoop * Smallnose * Snakeshade * Soakfoot * Soakfur * Storkstar * Tinystar * Troutfin * Troutleap * Tulipstem * Waterstar * Willowstar * Windleaf * Woodpelt [[AirClan|'AirClan']] * Airstar * Brackenkit * Buzzardfeather * Cherrywhisker * Crow * Crowbeak * Darkbriar * Darkkit * Dewkit * Flamebreeze * Flowerpetal * Fogfur * Fox * Froststar * Goldencloud * Gorseflower * Hawkflight * Heronbeak * Hollystar * Jaggedclaw * Jaywing * Lightkit * Mossfoot * Newtspots * Otterfoot * Quailclaw * Raccoontail * Riverstar * Runningstar * Smallkit * Smallwing * Spottedfoot * Stemstar * Swiftwind * Turtlefrost * Twigheart * Viperspots * Weaselstar * Willowbark * Wrenstar * Yewbush [[ForestClan|'ForestClan']] * Adderkit * Addertooth * Ambertail * Antstar * Aspenbark * Aspenstar * Barkmuzzle * Beetlewing * Blizzardwing * Brighteyes * Brightflame * Brindlenose * Clovershine * Copperstar * Crimsonscar * Duckflight * Falconswoop * Fallenstar * Featherstar * Fernspots * Fernstep * Flameleap * Flintclaw * Flintstar * Foreststar * Foxscar * Frogtongue * Furzestar * Goldenspots * Gravelpad * Hawkbreeze * Hawktalon * Heronclaw * Heronfeather * Hollowpool * Hollytail * Hopeflower * Iceeyes * Juniperpaw * Lichenpelt * Littlestep * Mossystar * Nectarstar * Parsleypelt * Petalstar * Pollenflight * Puddlestar * Robinstar * Rookflight * Rootwish * Sandflower * Silverstar * Sleekfox * Shadowkit * Shortleg * Sootstar * Soulstar * Spiderfang * Spottedbark * Stonetrail * Suntrail * Tawnyclaw * Tawnystar * Timberdust * Volespots * Waspstar * Woollystar * Yarrowstar [[Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks|'Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks']] * Browneyes * Ebonyheart * Frosting Bark * Flashfur * Hollow Stone * Jackdaw's Feather * Leaf Song * Leaf Whisper * Moth Fur * Quiet Pool * Rabbit Tail * Stonespirit [[Rogues|'Rogues']] * Beaver * Jackie * Lark [[Loners|'Loners']] * Bob * Bunny * Kimi * Yang * Yin [[Kittypets|'Kittypets']] * Egg (in the borders) * Lidia (in the borders) * Lina (in the borders) * Marron * Mica * Stardust * Weaselwish